eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Häuser
Overview Each character in Everquest 2 is entitled to buy a room or rooms in an inn or a house. The cost of housing depends on the size, quality and quantity of the rooms that they buy. Prices can range from a few silver to several platinum and a large number of status points. Housing also serves as a place from which a player is able to sell his or her goods to other players via the broker. The number of broker slots granted to the player ranges from 1 up to 6, and depends on the size and cost of the house. Buying A House :See also: Häuser-Liste To buy a house in a city, the player must be a citizen of that city. Each character can own one house at a time. If the player buys a new house, then their old house is automatically relinquished. The furniture from the old house is automatically moved to the new house (and will be found in a moving crate). A house is purchased by clicking on its front door. The window informs you of the house's address and price. Before buying, you can take a tour of the house to decide whether it's the right place for you. To do this, right-click on the front door and choose "tour." Upkeep As well as the initial cost, lodgers must pay an "upkeep" charge. This is normally a fraction of the cost of the house, due to be paid once every real-time week, though advance payments are accepted. Upkeep can consist of just coin or coin and status points. Missing the upkeep payment on your home will result in nobody, not even you, having access to it. If you miss a week's upkeep on your home, or miss the date on which you have to pay, you do not have to pay upkeep retroactively. Pay your upkeep payment when you are able and your renting continues from that point on, with the next payment being required one week from that point. Furniture : See also: Liste Hausgegenstände Many players will want to decorate their houses with furniture, to add a personalized touch. In general, furniture can be player made or bought from a city merchant with status points and coin, though some items are results of quests. Most heritage quests will give a reward that can optionally be placed in a house when not in use. Collection rewards sometimes have a reward that can be placed in your house. There are several types of furniture, each with a different function: *'Decorative -' Both player made and store bought. Can be placed in house. No other function *'Rent Status Reduction -' Once placed in the home, these items will reduce the number of status points to be paid for rent each week. *'Pet -' Pets can be bought from a vendor, rewarded when players complete quests or compete in the Arena, or claimed as an adventure reward after your EverQuest account has reached a certain age. Pets will wander around the house, and normally have several options (such as play dead, dance, etc) available when examined that will trigger various animations. *'Tradeskill station -' Tradeskill stations can be purchased from city merchants. The lower qualities of worktables have been recently changed to be decorative only since the changes in tradeskilling removed less then pristine items. *'Sales display -' Depending on the size and quality of the house, players will be able to place one or more sales displays in their house. Sales displays are player made items (crafted by a carpenter) or game rewards that can be placed in a broker slot and subsequently placed in the house, enabling the sales of large numbers of goods and thus avoiding the commission charged by the broker. Some sales displays are specialized and only allow one type of item to be placed within them (eg. bag stands may only contain bags), though salesman's crates that can contain any type of item are available. Access There are several levels of access to a player house, each level restricts the actions of the visiting player. screenshot of access perms would be good here *'Owner': You, the owner of the house. Only you can relinquish the ownership of your house. *'Trustee': Trustees have the same level of access as the owner. Trustees can place items, move items, and interact in every way like the owner with the exception of picking up reward items specific to the owner (such as rewards from heritage quests) and removing them from the house entirely. Trustees can also pay your rent for the week. *'Friend:' Friends may enter your house, view your decorations, and interact with some of your items (they may take food from your Frostfell servings , for instance). They can also move items around in your house, but they cannot place new items or take items out of your house. *'Visitor:' Visitors may enter your house, view your decorations, and interact with some of your items (they may take food Frostfell servings, for instance). They cannot, however, pick items up or move them. *'None:' No one can visit your home when you have this access level set.